Me or miley?
by XAXRX
Summary: Placed in the episode 'You gotta lose that job'. Oliver won't forgive Miley even though she tanked the audition for him. He points out to Lilly all the thing Miley has done to them. And makes her choose. Him or Miley? NOW A STORY 5 CH. UP!
1. I can't take it anymore

"I'm sorry Lilly." Oliver said sitting at the table 10 ft. away from Rico's. "I can't"

"Oliver," Lilly walked over and sat next to him on the plastic chair. "This is so stupid. Just forgive Miley and save me the effort of trying to choose!"

Oliver sighed. He looked over to a pleading Lilly.

"Why," Oliver said "Don't tell me you don't get tired of her to. She gets anything and leaves nothing for us. Remember at my audition? She was being an idiot trying to get signal on her phone, right in the middle of my act! She always does something stupid like this. Why can't it go back to when it was just us?"

Lilly listened to Oliver's harsh words against Miley. The bad thing… She knew he was right. Miley made her feel this way sense she found out she was Hannah Montana. She hated it. Even though occasionally she got to meet a celebrity. It wasn't worth it.

"See," Oliver continued, noticing her deep in thought. "You know I'm right and you hate it to."

Wow. A mind reader.

"I know Oliver. It was fine when she was just Miley, but sense we found out she was Hannah, It's gotten worse. She's lied to us, and didn't care." It hurt Lilly to say these true things about her best friend. Well one of her best friends.

Lilly began to tear up.

"Lilly please I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just pointing out facts…" He said giving her a hug.

"Oliver it's not your fault," Lilly said trying to hold back her tears. "Your right."

"Would you pick me again?" Oliver said into her hair.

Lilly pushed away from the hug?

"What?" She asked confused.

Oliver sighed again and sat straight up in his chair.

"Before, sense pre-school we have been best friends. Then Miley came. If we pushed Miley back out of our lives, would you choose me?"

What a question. It was true they had always been friends.

FLASHBACK

6 years old.

"He took my crayons!" Lilly cried sitting down in front of Thomas.

"Don't be such a baby there just crayons!" He shouted at her.

Lilly wiped off her tears on her long sleeve yellow shirt.

"I got those crayons for my birthday though…" She said between sniffles.

"Too bad I need them!" Thomas said, still shouting.

"Lilly what's wrong?" A small dark-haired boy came up to her.

"He..took…my…crayons…" She said still crying.

"The ones I got you for your birthday?" He said

"Mhm…"

Oliver looked at Thomas.

"Hey there just crayons!" Thomas said.

"But they were hers." Oliver said walking up to him.

Oliver pushed him and grabbed the crayons.

"Here Lilly..." he said handing her back the crayons.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted and pushed Oliver over, then sat on top of him.

"AH!" Shouted Oliver.

Lilly had stopped crying and got up. She brushed the sand off her jeans and walked over to Thomas (Who was still sitting on Oliver)

"Get off!" She said, and then kicked him off of Oliver.

"Run Lilly!" Oliver said grabbing her hand.

He pulled her by a circle of trees.

"My crayons!" She said grabbing them as they ran by.

They sat down.

"Thank you Oliver!" Lilly said giving him a hug.

"For what? You kicked him off of me." He said confused.

"No silly, for getting my crayons back!" She giggled

"Oh right." He said getting up and grabbing a crayon from the box.

"Olli, what are you doing?" Lilly asked confused as Oliver walked over t s tree.

He wrote Oliver + Lilly best friends.

Of course they were only 6 so it just looked like scribbles.

"What does that say?" Lilly asked, squinting her eyes attempting to read it.

"It says we'll be best friends for ever and ever!" He said.

Lilly gave him a hug.

END FLASHBACK

"Lilly?" Oliver said "You still on earth?"

"Yeah I am "Lilly said with a smile.

"So…" Oliver said

"I don't know I mean Miley is my best friend to." She said looking down.

"Lilly," Oliver said "Not always. Remember what she did to you when she first moved here?"

FLASHBACK

"You're just jealous of me!" A 13 year old Miley shouted at Lilly.

"Am not!" Lilly shouted back

"Josh likes me better!" Miley yelled

"You just moved here you don't even know him!"

"I know that he likes me!"

Lilly didn't have anything else to say. She ran outside the main doors of the school. Then sat down in a corner and cried. She hated the new girl. Miley. She just moved here from Tennessee. She was flirting with josh and trying to boss Lilly around in class.

Oliver walked outside he thought he heard footsteps running out here. He looked to his left. In the corner he saw Lilly in a corner. She was hugging her knees and was crying.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked walking over. "What happened to you?"

"The new girl Miley."

"Oh her? What did she do?"

"Bossing me around, flirting with every guy in class."

Oliver scoffed.

"Lilly she's jealous of you. Don't listen to her, your way to pretty and good for that. She moved from Tennessee right? I bet she eats opossums!"

Lilly laughed

"It's pronounced Possum Oliver!"

"It cheered you up, so now its opossum!"

FLASHBACK END

"Your right…" Lilly said

"Please Lilly just answer me, because this is the situation you in right now." Oliver said, he grabbed Lilly's hand. She never held onto his hand before. There was an electric shock, fireworks.

"I—Oliver…" Lilly stuttered

"Just be honest Lilly, would you be able to go the rest of your life without me and with Miley. Please Lilly just let me know."


	2. Just answer lillypad

"Why are you making me do this Oliver? Your both my friends no matter how much Miley …doesn't…care…" Lilly slowed down the last part and looked at Oliver.

"See Lilly. You know she doesn't care at all, and you still want to be friends with that. Lilly are you too scared to speak up? Because I don't know you if that's it."

Lilly thought she was scared. She had no problem telling Miley how she felt, but how would she react, she'd find some way to get them to be friends again. So what's the point? It's happened before and she promised to change but it never happened.

"No Oliver, it's no that. I know she'll find a way to get us to be friends again, so what's the point?"

Oliver got up and started walking down to the beach.

"Oliver wait," Lilly said getting up and following him.

He kept walking down to the shoreline then walked along as the waves hit his feet.

Lilly did the same but ran up next to him.

"Oliver what did I say?"

"Nothing that's just it." He said looking at Lilly, still walking. "You didn't answer my question. You made up why you couldn't answer. Well your going to have to. I'm dead serious Lilly, I can't take Miley anymore. You've know her for at leased 4 years you known me what is it 13 years now?"

They stopped walking.

Why was he making me do this? Lilly thought. Was this a joke? He was my best friend, forever. Miley was just a friend.

"Lilly pad, remember that's what I used to call you to make you laugh?" He said chuckling as he grabbed her hands. "I just need the truth, and please answer this time?"

Lilly sighed.


	3. Im scared

"Oliver," Lilly sighed again.

"Lilly," Oliver sighed.

Lilly started to cry.

"Oh Lilly..." Oliver said giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, no it's OK." Lilly bit her lip. She got knots and butterflies in her stomach.

"Lilly," Oliver said.

Lilly looked up to him.

"I need to tell you something."

Lilly nodded.

"I, I think I love you Lilly." Oliver said holding her.

Lilly's heart skipped a beat.

"Lilly, I don't think, I know. Please I need you to answer me. Me or Miley?"

Lilly smiled.

"I'm scared." Lilly said.

"Im so sorry--" Oliver started. Then Lilly cut him off.

"I didn't finish. I'm scared that after what you just told me, you'd still have to ask."

Oliver pulled her up for a kiss.

"What the heck!" They heard a voice behind them. Miley.

_**AN Ok sorry this chapter is really short! But I decided to turn this into a story, not a three shot! LOL!**_


	4. Hannah's back

_**Im very sorry it's still soooo short! Im writting alot of things at the moment ^^**_

* * *

Lilly pulled away looking down.

Oliver sighed.

"You come down here to try and talk some sense into Oliver and this happens!?"

Lilly and Oliver stayed silent.

"How did this happen! You two should stay the way you were!"

"We can do what we want." Oliver finally said. "It doesn't always have to be out you."

"Were not talking about this now!" Miley shouted.

"It doesn't always have to be the way you want it!" Lilly finally shouted looking up.

"Lilly?"

"I'm so sick and tired of you! Getting what you want, trying to make all the rules, Everything!"

"Lilly, you've been brainwashed by him!"

Oliver shook his head.

"No Miley I'm just back into reality! You had to buy me things to be your friend! When we were 14, you were tired of having no friends because everyone hated you. I don't know why but you bought me over. With you being Hannah Montana, and having everything you want!"

Lilly covered her mouth realizing what she had just done.

Everyone on the beach was staring at Miley.

"Lilly what the hell have you done!" Miley shouted.

Oliver smiled.

So did Lilly.

Miley ran away while Oliver and Lilly stayed behind.

The crowd followed Miley, soon they were the only ones on the beach.

"She's not normal she never will be." Oliver said.

"Now she can go back to her pop star life and finally leave us alone." Lily continued.


	5. Free

Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand.

"Now what are we going to do." Lilly asked.

"Go back to the way things were. Forget about everything."

Lilly looked down and bit her lip.

Oliver lifted her chin up to see her face.

"It's back to normal."

"It feels weird."

"Being free from Hannah?"

Lilly nodded and hugged Oliver.

"Will everyone hate us now?"

"No Lillypad, they won't hate us."

Lilly giggled at her old nickname.

"See your better already." Oliver said smiling.

Lilly was silent as Oliver lead her away and back to his house.

They sat on the porch swing.

"Lilly you haven't said a word. You ok?" Oliver asked putting his arms around Lillys waist.

"No no, I'm fine. Feels good to be free." Lilly smiled.

"I will miss those shoes though." Lilly joked.

"What I don'[t compare to shoes?" Oliver said.

"There is no comparison."

* * *

Oliver and Lilly walked hand and hand through the hallway to Lillys locker. Sadly, it was next to Mileys.

"Going in?" Oliver asked looking at the huge crowd in front of the row of lockers.

"I have to. Need to get my stuff sometime." Lilly tried to get her way into the crowd with a box.

When she finally got to it, she opened it and started piling everything in the box.

"Lilly what are you doing?" Someone asked next to her.

Miley.

"Well _Miley_." Lilly spat out her name. "I'm moving lockers, there are open ones across the hall from Oliver.

"I didn't tell you you could move. Lilly come to your senses!"

Lilly smiled. "I have." She replied.

Once done Lilly slammed her locker and looked at Miley.

"Bye bye, **Hannah Montana!**" She said then ran off, causing more people to join the crowd and cheer louder.

Oliver was right there waiting for her.

"made it ut alive?" He asked taking the box from her.

"It was hard but I managed to survive." Lilly said.


	6. EMO

Lilly wondered on the sidewalk.

She was listening to her iPod holding a bag she got from Barnes and Nobel.

It was about a 15 minute walk from the house.

She was spending the week with Oliver.

Lillys mom and Olivers parents were both gone (How ironic that there both gone the same week.)

Olivers parents have been gone the previous week too.

Apparently they left on a cruise and Oliver has this weird fear of boats...

Lillys mom left for a business trip.

So she was staying over at Olivers house.

She was only about 2 minutes away now but she sat down on the curb.

She turned off her iPod and put it in the bag with the movies and book.

She closed her eyes.

It was 3 weeks, NO MILEY.

It wasn't that weird besides not going to hannah concerts and not seeing Miley.

They still had friends.

Sara, Becca, Joanie.

Then there were Olivers friends who I don't care to name.

Suddenly she found herself being lifted up in the air.

"Eeep!" She squealed.

"Wow your light." Someone said.

Lilly grabbed the bag in her lap before it could fall.

Then she looked up to see who was carrying her.

"Oliver!"  
He chuckled.

"You know I hate that."

"What, I couldn't wait for my girlfriend to come. So I waited outside and noticed you were just sitting there."

"I was tired!"

"Hence I am carrying you."'

"You donut!"

"That why you love me."

Lilly blushed and looked down

When they got to the house he put her down.

"SO What are we doing." Oliver asked sitting on the porch swing.

"Well," Lilly said sitting next to him. "I just got the new DVD's..."

Oliver took the bag.

"Hey!"

Oliver stuck his tongue out at Lilly then looked through the bag.

"Lets see iPod, Vampire Knight?"

"It's an anime."

"emo..." Oliver said looking back in the bag.

"Lilly took the book and hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Just because I like vampire books does NOT mean Im emo."

"Chiil lil I was just kidding!"

She smiled.

"I know."

"So why'd you hit me?"

"I missed my pinata..."

Oliver kept looking through the bag.

"Dead silence?"

"Unrated." Lilly giggled.

Oliver gulped.

"I thought you said new..."

"New to me! I love horror movies."

He looked back down Lilly knew what he was thinking.

He was probably thinking emo again.

She hit his... AGAIN.

"What was that for!"

"Just in case you were thinking that I was emo again."

"Well black is your color."

"You like me in black."

"I like you in anything."

"Oliver your so sweet!"

"Let's go inside," Oliver said standing up and picking Lilly up bridal style again."

"Oliver I do have legs." Lilly giggled in his chest.

"You can't do this while your walking."

Oliver pulled her closer and kissed her.

Lilly pulled away after 2 minutes.

She realized they were now on the couch.

Oliver turned on the tv.

"The news?" Lilly asked.

"Hey, I haven't used the tv since my parents left! My mom must have been watching this.

'And now in entertainment! Headline Hannah goes goth!"

"Huh?" Lilly and Oliver said at the same time looking at the TV.

_**HAHA! This is funny ^^ Im turning this into a comedy! Sorry for all the misspellings I dont feel like editing right now im lazy :(**_


	7. Fake cuts

Lilly and Oliver just stared at the screen.

A picture of 'Hannah' was in the corner.

"Here is a recent picture of Hannah at the premiere last night. As we were looking through the shots we found something very interesting."

A close up of 'Hannah' came up on screen focusing on her arm.

"If you look closely, you can see something of a cut plainly being showed by the pop star. Has she become depressed? What will the future hold for this troubled teen? Find out only on channel 5."

"Always the attention hog." Oliver muttered.

"What?" Lilly asked looking at him.

"Lilly please, 'plainly showing?' No attempt to cover it up? She probably knows we might be watching and got her makeup team to do that."

"But,"

"Lilly, you can tell it fake."

"But Ollie, what if it's not? She might need us..."

"She shouldn't have treated us that way, she has other friends."

"Yes but-"

"Lilly trust me."

_**A/N: Im SO sorry about the short SHORT chapter! I'll make it up to you! I wrote a long one for my other story 'Love Story' So please bare with me ^^**_


End file.
